The final Hope in My life
by erunotoma
Summary: A random story of my OC x Honoka, After the end of Love Live competition, Miyazaki Rui decide to confess to her girlfriend who is now the member of Muse, the school idol group which is the winner of Love Live. how will their story turned out to be? I realize I'm still not good with writing, I'm just started writing. Well anyway hope you can enjoy it


It's evening at this moment, I and Honoka standing together while holding each other hand. We look at the sunset from otonokizaka rooftop, the place where she and other muse member have a school idol practice.

3 day after muse being declared as the winner of love live competition, we're having a date today even though we haven't become a couple. Today I planned to confess to her my feeling, she already said before to me that she loves me. But I haven't say my feeling to her. That's why today I'm going to say it.

As i look in honoka eyes, I said what i want to say to her

"Honoka, I love you"

"Rui-kun..."

She look at me as if she already know i will confess to her

"I love you too"

With a bitter smile, she say this to me`

I have an unpleasant feeling about this.

"But I can't be with you"

As if saying something that break her own heart she say this to me

I only standing dumbstruck in front of her, I never expect this will happen. It's something that's not in my expectation.

"Why?"

I ask weakly to her

"I love you, but as you know already… I'm an idol now"

Idol… again with that stupid reason. Again…

"After winning love live, μ's become so popular, I gain so many fans, all of them wish me to entertain them, and as an idol I have to do that, they also want me to become theirs only and I finally understand. "

"Being an idol means you need to devote yourself to your fans, which also means…"

She say this with a painful expression

"Idol is not allowed to have a relationship"

I already know what she wanted to say… Damn it… 2nd time? After that very popular cool girl, now is my childhood friend. So am I rejected now?

"Rui… Sorry, but I can't be with you… But we can still be friends like we used to be…"

She say this with a bitter smile

Damn it, friendzoned? That's totally uncool… I hate this, I hate the golden rule where it say "an idol can't have a relationship". Who the hell say that stupid rule actually?

"I see…"

As if can't see any light in this world I can only reply her with this

"So farewell.. Rui… my dearest childhood friend"

With this she turn from me and walk to the door.

She's leaving… I'm standing blank. As if time already stopped for eternity.

I can't move. I can't see, I can't hear anything. So this is what you feel when you have a broken heart? But then again, this is not the 1st time, it's 2nd time… no more like I think this is the 3rd time…. Damn it… 3rd time, so my romantic comedy is wrong as I expected.

Then… is this the time to give up?

(tap) (tap)

She walk approaching the door.

_Rui-kun, I just want to tell you that I love you… Even though you had gone out with Tsubasa-san… I'm glad I can say my feeling to you_

!

"I…"

As I say these words, honoka stop her step

"I DON'T WANT SACRIFICE MY FEELING FOR OTHER PERSON SAKE ANYMORE!"

I shout to the loudest

"Sacrifice?"

Honoka turn back to me and ask me with a confused expression

"Yeah! It's enough with Umi and Tsubasa! I don't want to give you to anyone else! I love you to the point I want to say this!"

"Rui-kun… you… what are you talking about? Also Umi-chan and tsubasa-san?"

"That's right! For Jun, my best friend sake, I reject Umi when she confess to me, then because of Tsubasa want to focus with her idol occupation she broke up with me! This time I won't let you go!"

"Rui-kun…"

She say this with a sad expression

"I love you Honoka! If you say that you don't love me, then I won't say anything anymore…"

That's right, the reason I keep pushing myself is because…

"BUT YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME! That already enough to convince me that you want to stay with me too!"

"Rui-kun! I also want to stay with you, I also want to be together with you, having a date with you, laugh with you, Rui-kun I love you! But I'm an idol"

Then again that stupid reason…

"THEN WHAT!? SO WHAT IF YOU ARE AN IDOL!? IS THERE ANY LAW IN THIS COUNTRY THAT SAY AN IDOL CAN'T HAVE A RELATIONSHIP!?"

That's right! That golden rule is just a stupid rule! If a fan really care with their idol, then they should allow them to be happy with anyone they love!

"It's not like that! I want to be with you! But I also want to become an idol. Both are important for me, being an idol means to entertain a fans! That means to make fans happy I can't have a relationship with anyone! That's the golden rule of idol!"

"THEN I WILL BREAK THAT RULE!"

"You're too unreasonable!"

"That's right! I'm unreasonable, but how I can be not? The girl I love can't become together with me just because a stupid rule which is made by many people obstruct us, even though she say that she loves me!"

"That's too selfish!"

"Then let me ask you… What if other muse member also having a same problem with you?"

"Other muse member?"

"I already said it before! I reject Umi so Jun can become together with him. Not only Umi! Kotori, maki-chan, Hanayo-chan, Eri-Senpai, Nozo-nee, Niko-chan, Rin-chan. All of them also has a feeling for the person they love! You're not the only one who has this problem here!"

She is not the only one. Every muse member has a same problem and dilemma. But I just don't want they sacrifice their feeling just because of their job. It's too inhumane to sacrifice your feeling for a job! That's why I want to be unreasonable as I can to be together with the girl I love!

"Rui-kun… Why you do this to me? All I wanted is to forget you, and become really focus with my idol job. My dream is to become an idol. To sing and dance on the stage in front of many audience…"

'forget', that word really make me feeling so hurt in the chest

"Don't forget me! I don't want to forget you! "

"Rui-kun…."

She walk to me slowly, with tears flowing down from her eyes

"I'm going to make you happy! If you are going to become an idol, I will support you! If you will spend more time to make your fans happy, I will be okay with that! But just don't leave me, stay with me!"

"Rui-kun… Why you so desperate to be with me? I'm not really beautiful like umi-chan, I'm childish, klutz, I'm always being careless, I always rely on you when having a problem…"

"I didn't love you because of those things! I love you because you are Honoka! My troublesome childhood friend who always become the sun for my life! The girl who always be with me from when I was a child, the girl who always be able to cheer me when I'm feeling down! That's the Honoka I love!"

"Rui-kun!"

She fall to my chest, she is crying on my chest, I embrace her. She is crying right now, all I have to do is to comfort her.

"Rui-kun… What should I do?"

"Leave it to me, I will make you happy. I will make you able to become an idol, I will make sure you can fulfill your dream!"

"Rui-kun.."

She look at my face with soft voice. She closed her eyes and moving her head closer to mine

"Honoka…"

Closer, closer and closer. Finally our lips met. This is the 2nd time we kissed.

I feel so warm, and comfortable. I finally able to gain back the girl I love to my arms. That's enough to make me very happy.

I don't know how long we have spent with our lips still touching each other.

I'm glad… So glad… She doesn't leave me. So my tears also flowing down from my eyes.

Then we part our lips and moving away from each other lips.

Then Honoka still on my embrace say this to me

"Rui-kun, you will take responsibility, right?

"Yeah, leave it to me"

I will definitely make her happy, and on the same time, I will make sure she can become an idol. That's what I promised to her, and I'm not a man if I don't make it happen.

"Thank you,rui-kun. I love you"

She say this while looking at me and softly kiss my cheek

I turned red. Somehow this have a greater impact rather than the kiss we done before.

Suddenly she showed a surprised expression when looking at my face

"Rui-kun your eyes are wet… did you cry before?"

"I'm not…"

"But you are crying, your eyes is wet"

"I'm not.. this is… that's right! This is sweat!"

"fufufu.."

As I keep denying that I was crying, honoka suddenly laugh a little.

"Honoka!"

"Rui-kun… you're a tsundere!"

"I'm not!"

Being told as a tsundere by your own girlfriend… that's too embarrassing man…

Girlfriend? That's right she is my girlfriend now…

"Honoka..." 

"Yeah?" 

"I will ask this once again… will you become my girlfriend?" 

I just want to make sure…

"No~"

Eh?

"What!?"

"Not a girlfriend, but a wife~~"

This girl… she is too hasty

"That's too fast, idiot"

As I snap her finger I say this

"ehh? After all the thing you have said to me before!?"

"You are the one who said you want to become an idol, fulfill your dream first!"

"Together!"

"Eh?"

"Let's fulfill our dream together, Rui-kun! You, me and kotori-chan and the others!"

It's your dream though… But well…

"Yeah… Let's do it!"

"How?"

I have thought on this before, so I will say this to her.

"Honoka, my dream is to become an idol group manager. That's why… I will study hard to fulfill my dream, and then after that let's once again form muse with everyone else"

That's right! It's my wish to see muse once again perform on a stage with a same member. I don't want to see muse miracle ends here. I want to see more of their performance.

"Rui-kun…"

She say this with a surprised look.

"Is that too much?"

I said this to her

"Rui-kun! That's a great idea!"

Suddenly she jump and hug me.

"That's right! I also want to perform with eri chan and everyone else too! I love muse!"

She say this happily while hugging me.

"Yeah! I love it too!"

With this we set another goal for us. Muse indeed ends here, but only for temporary. Our dream is to be able to perform on the same stage with same members. Honoka and me set this as our goal. And with this I and Honoka officially become a couple.

On the way back home. I walk honoka back to her home, as her boyfriend this is a natural thing to do~ but still a girlfriend, huh? Man, I'm so happy!

"Ne rui-kun~ did you know?"

"I don't know" 

"I haven't said anything!"

"You suddenly ask me if I know, even though I still don't know what you will talk about"

"Geez… Rui-kun is idiot"

She pouted. Damn she is so cute! That's make her 10.. no 100x cuter than usual!

"Rui-kun… Can we stop at one place for a bit?"

"Sure? Where?"

"The park where we met first"

We arrive at the park 5 min later…

It sure brings memories, that's the swing chair I used to sit before whenever I'm feeling down, there's also the sand box I'm used to play at before, ah… there's still the mini basketball court I used to play at too… man this sure brings back memories… But why honoka brings me here?

"It sure brings memories, right?"

"Yeah… We used to play a lot here with umi, kotori, and Jun."

"Do you remember the first time we met?"

She point at a giant trees where we met before

"Of course, even I still remember the pain when you jump from that tree and end up using me as your landing place"

"ahaha… if you don't catch me, I don't know how will I go down from that trees"

She laugh wryly, probably feeling a bit guilty.

I pat her head.

"But if you don't jump, we won't even become a couple like this"

I said this while smiling to her. She also smile to me

"Yeah"

We gaze at the park, the place where we met. Memories flowing down in our head. From the sad and happy. I hold her hand.

"Ne Rui-kun… I want to ask you…"

"Yeah?"

"Did you know that kiss we did before, is the 3rd time?"

Suddenly she pick such a topic in a place like this. But 3rd time!? When we kissed before!? When I was asleep and she kissed me!?

"Eh!? When!?"

"As expected… You already forget, huh?"

She walk to the nearby bench.

"You also propose me here"

WHEN!? WHEN THAT CRAZY THING HAPPEN!?

"Really!? When!?"

"fufufu… it's a secret~~"

"oi! You already make me this curious, at least tell me a hint!"

"Then no choice~"

"The clues is Anime Umi-chan Crying, did you remember?"

Why Umi name must come out at a time like this?

Umi? Anime?

Hmm….

!

I remember it!

"I remember it, honoka!"

"Really? Tell me then"

"Eh? That's quite embarrassing…"

"What's so embarrassing, we're a couple, right?"

"Yeah…"

No choice then…

It was also evening at that time. I was sitting down on the bench with honoka, she was crying at that time. I can still remember her cute face when she was crying. We're still 8 years old at that time

That time Honoka and Umi having a fight because of honoka accidentally lost Umi precious hair pin when she is borrowing it from umi.

Honoka was crying, and I don't know what to do.

So… I did some outrageous thing at that time. I kissed her in her lips. That moment we know a little about kiss. The reason I did it, it's because I saw it in anime. The protagonist kiss a crying girl and comfort her. And then propose her.

Stupidly, after kissing her I said the same thing with what that protagonist said

"Don't worry, I will definitely make you happy for the rest of your life"

And then I comfort honoka who is calming down a little bit, send her back to her home, and try to find Umi hairpin in that park. After spending several hours at that park, I finally found it. That night, I was scolded by my mother because of coming home so late. Honoka was overjoyed because I found the hair pin, and soon after that honoka and umi reconcile again.

The day after that. Honoka say that she say that she loves me and she say this

"Rui-kun, I love you, when we grow up, let's get married together!"

I who know nothing about marriage, except a marriage couple means able to become together、say this

"Yeah, let's do that. I want to become together with you after all, it's really fun with you after all"

"Rui-kun, so you do remember it~"

"Stop it! It's too embarrassing, damn it!"

"But I was really happy when you comfort me like that, that's also the reason I love you until now~"

"Eh? You love me from that time?"

"Yeah!"

I never imagined. She has a feeling for me for a long time, and that didn't change a bit. She really love me right? I want to be together with her.

"Honoka!"

I call her.

"Yeah?"

Surprised, she turn to my direction

"After you are not an idol anymore…"

I take a deep breath and say this to her

"Let's get married!"

With that on the same day, I also propose her. That's right! I love her, and I want to be with her for the rest of my life. She is my Sun, and I'll be there for her.

Her eyes widened, and tears flowing down from her eyes, smile also appeared on her face

And she say…

"Yes…"

That day is the most important day for me and her. It's sound crazy to most people, how can we be so sure that we will still become a couple for a long time? We also don't know, but we believe. We love each other, we have been together for a long time. I trust her and she trust me. That's why even though we will walk on different path, we will being united again. We have a same goal. After we completed that goal, we'll become together for the rest of my life.

"hee… so that's what happened… But still both of you sure so hasty, proposing each other at this age. But well congratulations~~"

Right now I am talking with Keita, my friend on the rooftop of our high school. Also the childhood friend of maki-chan. Right like I explained before. Their situation are kinda similar with us.

"Yeah thanks, with this I'm officially become a couple with honoka, but there is still a problem"

"Problem?"

"We can't openly go out with each other. Her fans will definitely go jealous with me and label her as a failed idol."

"Ah that's sure a problem… but well Rui… don't you know?"

He say this while sipping his juice

"Know what?"

I ask him curiously

"The majority of muse fans… "

Somehow I become curious.

"Is a girl, means it's not really a problem to have a relationship with them."

Eh..? Keita silently sipping his fruit juice, I am dumbstruck before come to my sense

…

"DON'T JOKE WITH ME!"

My shouts echoing on my high school.


End file.
